User blog:MegaSmiley/Copycat
Copycat is not based on a real person. Copycat is a minor villian from the "Real World" universe. 'Appearance' ' '''Copycat (aka Dr. Leon Chame) is permantly stuck wearing his full body white suit with no facial features. Dr. Leon Chame before the accident that made him Copycat was a young scientist with brown hair and a pair of glasses. (picture coming soon) 'Personality' Because of Copycat's power Copycat developed a multiple personality disorder which causes him when he's in his normal form to suffer from wild outbursts of changing personality traits ranging from violent anger to chaotic insanity or heavy depression and etc. When in the form of somebody else his personality becomes stable as he takes on that person's personality 'Backstory' '''WARNING!: '''Dr. Leon/Copycat is NOT a DB character. Copycat is a minor villian of the "Real World" counterpart of Team Dimensiona known as Team Dimension. The character and story both play in the "Real World" universe. Also prepare for one really long backstory :U Dr. Leon Chame was a military scientist trying to create a new spionage suit capable of changing it's wearer into any person it touches to make infiltrations easier however the first version of the suit would forcefully change the body of the wearer into that of the target causing extreme pain and death to the test person and Dr. Leon was fired. Dr. Leon was not prepared to stop however and created a new version of the suit which he tested himself. In the beginning the suit seemed to work fine but after a period of time the suit malfunctioned and the electronics used to change the wearer shortcircuited causing them to electrocute Dr. Leon and to some degree "melt" the suit stuck to his skin. Having gone depressed, mad and insane from this experience Dr. Leon named himself copycat and begun using his newfound power to copy the appearance of other people to pull off thefts and heists until stopped by Team Dimension. In prison he copied 1 of the guards to escape after which he stole some technology to further advance his suit with granting his power the ability to not only copy a person's appearance but also steal his knowledge and experience (Which means if he copies a Sumo wrestler he will know everything about the sport as that person did aswell as become as good in Sumo wrestling as that person). This however leaves the person he copied to be temporarily in a state similair to being brain dead. After copying an Intern of Team Dimension and infiltrating the base he was soon figured out after Interns started disseapering and other Interns completely forgot events or things they had done minutes before (Which were actually done by Copycat disguised as that Intern). Copycat was then captured by Team Dimension and put back in prison. 'DB Universe story' Django accidently managed to rip the fabric of space & time creating a rift to the "Real World" universe. Copycat once more escaped from prison and stumbled upon the universe rift. Copycat went through this and crossed into the "Devil Beater" universe where the rift there was guarded by the Dane Gang. At this point Copycat managed to copy Chester Chai and learns that his suit can steal the element and power from these people then using Chester's stolen power takes out Dane Vine and Sir Venon before escaping off into the world. At some point Copycat meets and teams up with a villian from this world (Who I don't know to use for yet :U) beginning a plan to draw out the real world Team Dimension to then destroy both Team Dimension & Team Dimensiona leaving them free to control and rule not 1 but 2 worlds. Copycat is eventually defeated by the team up of Rufaro Hyperius & MegaSmiley after Copycat steals Rufaro's power but forgets to keep track of time and being stalled out of his time limit by Smiley then beaten unconcious before Copycat could copy Rufaro once more by Rufaro himself. After his defeat Copycat is brought back to the "Real World" universe and locked up in a special prison this time to prevent him from using his copying power to escape again. 'Power' As a "Real World" universe character Copycat doesn't have an element as those don't exist in that universe. Copycat's suit grants him the power to become a perfect copy from any person he touches but the copy only lasts 15 minutes after which Copycat reverts back to his normal form. After advancing his suit with more technology Copycat's longest copy recorded has been 20 minutes and grants him the capability to "steal" his target's knowledge and experience leaving the target in a state of brain dead until the "copy" is undone. His capability to steal knowledge and experience makes him extremely dangerous in a 1v1 fight or when he copies a martial artist but as he can only copy 1 person at a time he's a minor threat when fought as a team or when copying a weapon user (As he might have the experience and knowledge of how to use the weapon but he doesn't have the weapon). His power became a big problem when he traveled to the "Devil Beater" universe as it turned out his suit was capable of also stealing the element and power from an element user he touched. 'DB Moveset: Altered from his actual power to make him actually useable :U -Can now copy people's weaponry aswell (this is non-canon even to his non-canon power & story) -Copycat doesn't have a LMB or e attack. -Copycat's copy time limit is now only 2 minutes 'R: '''Copycat goes into camoflouge mode granting him invisibility for 5 seconds '''F: '''Copycat gains a yellow glow around him to indicate his F is active. While his F is active the first person Copycat runs into will be the person Copycat copies taking on their appearance, power, stats, weapons and moveset however with an extra boost of 10% more damage and movement speed. After 2 minutes Copycat reverts back to his normal form. 'Trivia - Copycat's real name, Leon Chame, is the word "Chameleon" split in 2 and turned around. Chameleon's being animals that can blend into their surroundings by changing their skin. ("But why didn't you just name his villian persona "Chameleon" instead of "Copycat" then ?" Because Copycat sounds better shadup >:I) - If there are 2 Copycats and Copycat #1 copies Copycat #2 while #2 already copied a character. Copycat #1 will simply copy that character aswell (and no the 10% boost doesn't duplicate to give #1 a 20% boost it stays at the normal 10%) Category:Blog posts